A vehicle such as an F-16 fighter aircraft in flight will vibrate, to some small degree, in response to aerodynamic and dynamic loads which excite the various bending modes of the vehicle. Equipment attached to the vehicle is subjected to this same vibration and it is necessary in some cases therefore to isolate this equipment or a variable associated with this equipment from the vibration in order to improve the performance of the equipment. In an optical system (the type of system to which the present invention applies) vehicle vibrations cause the optical image to blur and/or appear jittery. One feature of the present invention is that it stabilizes the image being captured by equipment mounted on a vibrating surface. This is accomplished by controlling the orientation of a mirror so as to reduce the unwanted motion of the image. Previous optical systems used fixed mirrors and slow response servo control systems having limited performance for reducing vibration.